


Amor perdido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Os rumores diziam que ela estava morta, mas Rowan ainda esperava ver ela de novo.





	Amor perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long lost love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629620) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 21 - Wings (Asas).

Fazia anos desde a última vez que Rowan a viu, mas até hoje, o barulho de asas a fazia se virar, procurando por…

Os rumores diziam que estava morta, que os Cofres Amaldiçoados tomaram sua vida, como fariam com qualquer um que chegasse ao fim de sua jornada. Artigo depois de artigo falava sobre como Jacob sobreviveu porque foi expulso antes de chegar no último cofre, mas sua irmã não teve a mesma sorte.

Verdade seja dita, ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela, nem seus amigos mais próprios. Mas Rowan continuava esperando ouvir dela, ver ela de novo.

Ainda estava esperando por um falcão bater na sua janela e dizer que estava se escondendo todo esse tempo, usando sua forma de animaga para não ser detectada. Mas mesmo que isso fosse verdade, Rowan sabia que estava se iludindo, porque não seria a sua janela que seria batida.

Em algum momento, foram as melhores amigas possíveis, e Rowan nunca teve a coragem de dizer para ela, mas sempre presumiu que iriam se casar eventualmente. Seria uma daquelas histórias, ‘oh, nós nos conhecemos no Beco Diagonal e dividimos um quarto por anos antes de percebermos que estávamos apaixonadas’. Mas não conseguia se fazer dizer como se sentia, e os anos criaram uma distância entre elas que não estava ali antes. Como Rowan se ressentiu cada vez que ela saía com Penny em suas pequenas aventuras, linda e popular Penny que todo mundo amava, como Rowan temia não haver mais lugar para ela.

Cada vez que ouvia asas, ainda procurava por seu amor perdido, mas Rowan sabia, mesmo se ela voltasse, não seria para Rowan.


End file.
